It is known for eyeglasses to comprise an optical façade provided with optical lenses and/or sunglass lenses and/or protective lenses and/or safety lenses. Eyeglasses generally comprise a frame, intended to support the optical façade, and two sidepieces for eyeglasses, sometimes called temple arms, which are connected to the frame by an articulation.
A sidepiece comprises a core which is generally rigid and which extends between a front end and a rear end. The front end is intended to be articulated onto a frame. The rear end is intended to receive a tip cover, the purpose of which is to wrap around, and possibly to rest on, a user's ear.
In order to modify the appearance of the eyeglasses and in particular in order to decorate the sidepieces, US2009096982A1 describes sidepieces for eyeglasses on which are arranged removable decorative elements.
However, such decorative elements may come loose from the sidepieces. Moreover, they are relatively difficult to attach to the sidepieces.
The present invention aims to provide a solution to all or some of the abovementioned problems.